Boda y mentiras
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Hola a todos, esta es una historia basada en una película de comedia romántica que vi y no me resistí a adaptarla con mi pareja favorita. espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

En un sencillo hotel del centro de Tokyo, se encontraba una pareja, sobre el sofá de una de las habitaciones besándose apasionadamente.

-Vamos a perder el vuelo, Yura – dijo un atractivo joven de intensos ojos azules, mirando su reloj de mano.

-A quien le importa, tomaremos otro – respondió una pelinegra de cabello corto, que sentada sobre él, besaba seductoramente su cuello.

El chico se removió inquieto bajo la joven y rodo sus ojos, para posarlos en unas revistas que sobresalían del bolso de ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto? – preguntó fastidiado.

Leyó los títulos y todos eran referentes a… ¿bodas?

-Son solo para leerlas en el avión – contestó nerviosa.

-El maldito vuelo no dura tanto, solo es Fukuoka – alejó de golpe a la pelinegra -, además ¿Por qué el interés en este tema?

-Bueno, vamos a una boda – dijo sentándose y acomodando su cabello.

El rodo sus ojos – Es la maldita boda de la mejor amiga de mi madre, ¿a ti que te importa?

-Bueno, tus padres estarás, y como nuestra relación está avanzando, yo solo…- la interrumpió.

-Mph, ¿por eso crees que te llevo? – cuestionó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si, para conocer a tus padres – reconoció sonrojándose.

El chico de larga trenza masajeó el puente de su nariz, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera, Bankotsu – pidió la pelinegra, tomando apresuradamente sus maletas.

Bankotsu detuvo de golpe su caminar – Tu no vas – dijo fríamente -, esto se acabo.

La joven lo vio con ojos cristalinos - ¿Por qué?, yo creí que…

-Tu nada, esto era sexo, si invite a la estúpida boda fue para tener sexo – le aclaró -, no me malinterpretes no me interesas para nada mas – tomó la manija de la puerta, la abrió y se fue.

Cuando salió del hotel, se puso unas gafas negras y tomó un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto.

.o.

En otra parte de Tokyo, se encontraban tres amigas, esperando ansiosas a una atractiva pelinegra.

-¡Esto es horrible! – gritó la chica desde el baño, usaba un vestido color ciruela hasta la rodilla semi ajustado, con volados dos tomos más claros en las puntas y una gran cinta del mismo color que empezaba en el vientre rodeando su cintura y terminando en la espalda baja en un tosco moño.

-Vamos Kag, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad Eri? – preguntó una chica, recargada en la puerta.

-Es verdad Kagome, Yuka tiene razón – apoyó otra chica.

-Solo sal de una vez – dijo la última fastidiada.

-¡Ayumi! – regañaron Yuka y Eri juntas.

-Bien, ya voy – dijo Kagome, abriendo la puerta.

Las tres amigas se sentaron correctamente en el largo sillón de la sala, sorprendidas.

-Muy bien, sean sinceras – tomó las puntas del feo vestido y dio una vuelta.

-Bueno, es… ¿tradicional? – trató de animar Yuka.

-Es tan feo – reconoció la pelinegra.

-Diviértete en el baile – bromeó Ayumi, logrando que las cuatro rompieron en carcajadas.

-Ok, me cambiare – dijo Kagome, volviendo al baño.

-¿Qué se pondrá Inuyasha? – preguntó curiosa Eri.

-No lo sé, no es como si la boda fuera nuestra – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mientras se quitaba el feo vestido, se escucho una bocina de auto.

-¡Kagome, rápido, tenemos que irnos! – gritó molesto un chico de largo y plateado cabello.

-Maldición, ya llego – se lamentó Kagome.

Ayumi se levantó del sillón y abrió furiosa la puerta - ¡Te puedes esperar! – gritó y la cerró de golpe -. No soporto al idiota de Inuyasha. El novio de su amiga no era del agrado de ninguna de ellas.

-Kag, ¿ya le contaste a tu madre sobre el idiota? – preguntó Ayumi, volviendo a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

-No, solo les dije que iría con un hombre – respondió saliendo apresurada del baño -. Nos veremos en una semana, ¡las quiero chicas! – gritó al correr al auto del peliplata.

Luego de subir al auto, Inuyasha partió rápidamente - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto – cuestionó furioso.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupada – dijo Kagome besando la mejilla del chico.

El peliplata solo negó con la cabeza y condujo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, sonó el móvil de la chica.

-Diga – contestó.

-Hola Kag – saludó un hombre, desde la línea.

-Hola Miroku, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó animada.

-Bien, Kag no has visto a Bank, debería estar en el aeropuerto – informó con tono preocupado.

La azabache rodó fastidiada los ojos – No lo he visto, llámalo al móvil – pidió, mientras veía como Inuyasha batallaba para sacar la maleta del auto -, Miroku estoy un poco ocupada hablamos luego – comentó y colgó la llamada.

-Maldicion – se quejó Miroku, marcando rápidamente en el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres? – se escuchó la fría voz del moreno.

-Hola Bank, ¿ya estás en el aeropuerto? – preguntó.

-Que molesto eres, si ya estoy aquí – respondió, tomando un sorbo de su whisky.

-Bien, Bank, ¿has visto a Kag?, dijo que vendría con un hombre y Sango quiere saber como es.

-¿Qué crees que soy?, su maldita niñera, Kagome ya es grande como para saber con quien anda – soltó fastidiado.

-Lo se, pero… - trató de continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Miroku, te llamo luego – dijo Bankotsu, cuando vio entrar a una atractiva mujer de pelo largo y rubio acercarse a la barra.

-No, no Bank, debes subir a ese avión, por favor la boda de mis suegros será en la casa de tus padres, no puedes llegar tarde – suplicó Miroku.

El chico de ojos azules rodó sus ojos – Cálmate, el vuelo se retraso tres horas – sonrió internamente.

-¿Tan atractiva es? – cuestionó.

Bankotsu amplió su sonrisa y solo colgó la llamada.

.o.

Fuera del aeropuerto, Kagome se encontraba con Inuyasha.

-Te dije que llegaríamos tarde – regañó Inuyasha.

-Todavía queda tiempo, no seas tan dramático – dijo divertida.

Cuando se dirigían al embarque, escucharon un grito.

-¡Hola Inuyasha! – se acercó un hombre de pelo largo, negro y ondulado.

El peliplata pareció palidecer – Ho-hola Naraku – tartamudeó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo despedíamos a los padres de Kagura – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosas en los labios mientras miraba a la azabache.

-¡Naraku! – se escucho una voz femenina.

El peliplata solo cerró sus ojos.

-Inuyasha, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida.

-Hola Kagura – respondió pálido como la nieve.

-Oh, ustedes son Naraku y Kagura – habló Kagome, tratando de incluirse en la presentación -, que gusto conocerlos.

-¿Tu eres amiga de Kikyo? – frunció el seño Kagura.

-¿Quién es Kikyo? – preguntó confundida la azabache.

-La esposa de Inuyasha – escupió molesta.

Kagome sintió como si fuera bañada en agua fría, volteó hacia Inuyasha y continuo caminando.

-Kagome, espera, puedo explicarlo – pidió el peliplata.

-¿Para que?, para que me digas otra mentira – soltó con ojos cristalinos.

-Estamos casi separados – se justificó.

-Ja, no soy tan idiota, ¿porque no me dijiste la verdad? – cuestionó, ahora furiosa.

-No te hubieras acostado conmigo si lo hubiera hecho – reconoció.

Kagome abrió su boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, la rabia se apoderó de ella y soltó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla del chico.

-¡Idiota! – le gritó y se marchó.

Corrió hasta la sala de embarque de su vuelo y descubrió que se había retrasado.

"Perfecto" pensó llena de tristeza, camino hasta el baño, entro en un sanitario y lloró desconsoladamente.

Estuvo varios minutos sumida en su pena hasta que escucho que golpeaban su puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una amable voz femenina.

La azabache limpió sus mejillas y tomó aire – Estoy bien – respondió lo más tranquila que pudo y salió del sanitario.

Se acercó a los lavamanos y comenzó a sollozar – Lo siento mucho, no he tenido un buen día – reconoció mirando a la chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes que la miraba curiosa.

-Te entiendo, no sabes lo que es tener uno de estos días y estar catorce horas en un vuelo – le comentó regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Kagome la miró un poco más tranquila - ¿Eres azafata?

-Sí, mira, porque no pruebas una de estas – le dio una pequeña pastilla blanca.

La azabache, que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, miró con dificultad la pastilla - ¿Qué es? – preguntó limpiando sus ojos.

-Eso cariño, es el mejor amigo de las azafatas – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió del baño.

.o.

Mientras en el bar del aeropuerto.

Bankotsu bebía otro whisky con la melosa rubia.

-Podríamos ir a otro lugar – dijo con voz sugerente.

-No tengo mucho tiempo – reconoció dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Hay un hotel a cinco minutos de aquí – afirmó la rubia.

Bankotsu se levantó de su silla y tomó su maleta, cuando comenzó a caminar vio a la azabache.

-¡Bankotsu! –gritó Kagome.

-Kagome – se sorprendió al ver el estado de la chica.

La azabache se acercó y se colgó del cuello del chico. Bankotsu correspondió el abrazo – Kagome, ella es Risa – soltó a la joven – Risa, ella es Kagome, una amiga, va a la misma boda.

La azabache miró a la espectacular rubia y la abrazó.

Risa miro confundida a Bankotsu y se removió inquieta ante el contacto.

-Kag – la sujetó el chico de los hombros -, ven un momento, necesitamos hablar.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a una mesa - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó divertida.

-¿Qué te paso? – ignoró las preguntas de la chica-, mira como estas.

-Solo estoy muy feliz – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Bankotsu suspiro derrotado – Espera aquí – dejó a la azabache, para dirigirse de vuelta donde estaba la rubia -, creo que no podre ir contigo, cariño – le dijo tomando su maleta.

-¿De qué hablas?, ella puede cuidarse sola – aseguró rodeando su cuello.

El chico levantó una ceja – No, no puede – respondió con tono frio sin dejar de mirar a la azabache.

La rubia lo miró molesta y se marchó.

-Lo siento mucho Bank, no es necesario que te quedes, estoy muy bien – dijo desorientada.

-Sí, claro – comentó sarcástico sentándose junto a ella - ¿Qué paso?

Luego de varios minutos Kagome le contó lo que pasó con Inuyasha y también lo de la azafata en el baño. Bankotsu escuchó atentamente.

-Maldito imbécil – soltó al final.

-Sí, lo es – concordó la azabache, ya más tranquila luego de varias tazas de café -. Yo creí en él – reconoció soltando lagrimas.

Bankotsu conocía desde pequeño a la chica, sus madres eran amigas por lo que prácticamente se criaron juntos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó – No llores por un idiota – sonrió sarcásticamente -, no lo valemos.

-Lo se, pero – lo miró a los ojos -, y si imbéciles como él, ¿es lo único que puedo conseguir? – preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bankostu rodó sus ojos - ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-No sabes la presión que tengo de mi madre, es su segundo boda y yo ni siquiera tengo novio estable – reconoció frustrada.

-Mph, ¿presión?, presión que tus padres estén constantemente preguntando cuando será el día en el que elija a mi esposa – respondió fastidiado –. Kag, eres una mujer atractiva, divertida y malditamente honesta – abrazo nuevamente a la azabache -, ya encontraras al maldito que te haga feliz.

Espero su respuesta pero la chica no se movió, preocupado comenzó a moverla y notó que estaba dormida, sonrió al recordar que siempre ocurría igual. Cuando eran niños y jugaban hasta muy tarde, siempre era él quien llevaba cargando a la chica hasta su casa, removió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara y sintió sonar su móvil.

Identificó la llamada y contestó – Hola mamá.

-Por fin respondes, ¡Esta vivo! – gritó.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – sonrió divertido, por cosas de trabajo se había alejado un poco de su familia y amigos y descubrió que los extrañaba un poco.

-Porque ya deberías estar aquí – respondió molesta su madre.

-Mi vuelo se retraso.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-Estaba ocupado – soltó mirando a la azabache que dormía en sus brazos.

-Cinco segundo demorabas en marcar el numero – dijo molesta.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? – el moreno no era estúpido, su madre siempre estaba preocupada por él, pero esa actitud no era normal en ella.

-Nada so-solo, creí que llegarías esta noche – habló con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-No sabes mentir.

La madre de Bankotsu cerró sus ojos – No te miento, todo está bien.

El moreno rodó sus ojos – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, o me dices que pasa o llamare a papá – amenazó.

-Lo siento cariño – se disculpó llorando.

-¿Mamá?, ¡mamá!, ¿Qué pasa? – alzó la voz preocupada.

-Hola hijo – se escuchó la ronca voz masculina.

-Papá, me podrías decir ¿qué paso? – preguntó lo más calmado que pudo.

El hombre suspiró profundamente – Hijo, esto no debería decírtelo por teléfono.

-¡Solo dilo de una vez! – gritó fastidiado y preocupado, odiaba ese sentimiento.

-Tengo cáncer.

Bankotsu palideció.

-Tengo cáncer hijo – repitió el hombre -, y es terminar, tengo seis meses como máximo.

-Encontraremos una solución – soltó el moreno.

-No, hijo, para esto no hay soluciones mágicas – sonrió nostálgicamente el hombre.

-No hables así – dijo con voz fría.

-No me arrepiento de nada, solo lamento no haber conocido a la madre de mis nietos, eres mi único hijo y mi mayor orgullo – carraspeó para estabilizar su voz -. Me hubiera gustado verte feliz.

Bankotsu bajó su vista y vio a la chica que aun dormía plácidamente – Papá – titubeó si continuar con la locura que estaba por cometer -, de hecho, quería hablar sobre eso contigo.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Y… ¿y si te dijera que ya la conoces? – soltó el moreno.

-¿A quién? – preguntó el hombre incrédulo.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya en el avion, Bankotsu estaba sentado junto a una inquieta Kagome, que se movía cada vez más cerca de él.

Kag – llamó el chico tratando de despertarla -, Kag, ¡Kagome! – gritó al no tener respuesta.

La chica dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y abrió de golpe los ojos - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – preguntó confundida mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo te traje – respondió Bankotsu.

-Oh, yo quería sentarme en la ventana – hizo un pequeño puchero al notar que una chica desconocida ocupaba el lugar.

-Mph, y yo quería un vuelo sin que la hermana de mi mejor amiga me babeara – respondió un poco molesto.

La azabache abrió la boca ofendida – Bien, alguien está un poco gruñón .

-Oh, enserio, debe ser porque me acabo de enterar que mi padre tiene cáncer – escupió frustrado.

La chica lo miró confundida - ¿Qué?

El moreno dio un largo suspiró – Me llamaron mientras dormías, le quedan seis meses.

-Bank, lo-lo siento mucho – tartamudeó nerviosa, por la repentina noticia -, s-si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí estoy – ofreció tomando su mano.

Él, la miró fijamente – Que bueno que lo ofreces – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Necesitó que finjas ser mi prometida – soltó sin rodeos.

La azabache lo miró incrédula - ¿Disculpa? – creyó escuchar mal.

-No me hagas repetirlo – la situación lo frustraba, pero era su única opción, no conseguiría a una maldita prometida de verdad.

-Bankotsu, lo siento mucho – tragó el nudo en su garganta -, pero yo no puedo con una mentira tan grande, menos en una situación así.

Resopló resignado – Lo imaginaba, lo solucionare cuando lleguemos.

-¿Solucionar qué? – preguntó molesta -, maldición, no me digas que ya se lo dijiste.

El chico no dijo nada, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de ella, cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el asiento.

-Tranquila, ya te dije que lo solucionare – la tranquilizó.

-Eso espero, Bank.

Kagome sabía lo delicada que era la situación, pero semejante mentira, era algo imposible para ella.

-o-

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Fukuoka, ambos chicos iban bromeando.

-No puedo creer que dijeras tal mentira – dijo entre risitas Kagome.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado - ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

-Vamos Bank, tu nunca te casaras, ni siquiera has tenido novia –le dio un pequeño empujo.

-Claro que… - detuvo sus palabras, al igual que su caminó – Mierda – susurró.

La azabache siguió su mirada y quedo sorprendida al ver como los padres de ambos, corrían hacia ellos, llenos de felicidad.

-Mamá, ¿qué te dije? – preguntó el moreno, al corresponder el abrazo de su madre.

-Yo no dije nada, fue tu padre – apuntó al hombre canoso, de intensos ojos azules que ahora abrazó al moreno.

La felicidad se comparte hijo mío – habló lleno de felicidad.

-¡Kagome, hija! – gritó Nahomi -, nunca pensé que tu y Bankotsu fueran novio.

-Mamá… - trató de explicar la situación.

-Kagome, te felicito, es el mejor regalo de bodas para tu madre – la felicitó el novio de Nahomi.

-Y, ¿dónde está tu anillo? – preguntó la madre de la azabache, mirando su mano.

-Bank, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – tomó nerviosa la mano el chico y caminó hacia el baño de mujeres.

El moreno solo la siguió – Kag, tranquilízate – pidió al notar que la chica estaba al borde del colapso.

-Mierda, Bankotsu que has hecho, todos están aquí, yo no me casare contigo – habló desesperada.

-Espera un minuto, quien hablo de casarse, volveremos a Tokyo en menos de una semana.

-¿Y pretendes que sigamos con la mentira? – preguntó furiosa.

-No te lo pido por mí, lo hago por mi padre, ¿viste su cara? – preguntó serio.

-¡Maldición! – gritó frustrada.

-o-

-Sango, mi amor, ¿pero por qué crees que está embarazada? – preguntó Miroku, dándole de comer a un lindo bebe de ojos azules.

-Porque, es la única forma en la que el idiota de Bankotsu se case – respondió molesta.

-Cariño, la gente cambia, quizás Bank se canso de salir con cuanta chica se le cruzara por enfrente – afirmó con tono dudoso y pensó un poco -. Mierda, está embarazada – terminó por aceptar.

-¡Maldito idiota! – gritó furiosa, parándose de su asiento y mirando por la ventana de la pequeña cocina.

-Sango, pueden estar enamorados – dijo con tono poco convincente.

-Si fuera así, ¿por qué diablos no me conto? – cuestionó volviendo a sentarse.

-Quizás porque te conocen – se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

Sango cuidaba mucho a su humana, ella, Kagome y Bankotsu se conocían desde pequeños, conocía bien al chico y le preocupaba que hiciera sufrir a su hermana.

-o-

Luego de terminar con las felicitaciones en el aeropuerto, Kagome y Bankotsu se marcharon con sus familias, a la casa del los padres de él, donde se encontraban reunidas el resto de las familias.

-Hola, Bank – saludó Miroku entrando a la casa.

-Hola – respondió sin ánimo.

-Vaya sorpresa que nos dieron – le dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

-No seas idiota, todo tiene explicación – hablo fastidiado -, luego hablamos.

Dejo al chico de pequeña coleta solo, al ver que Kagome era rodeada por sus familiares más conservadores.

Caminó para sacarla de una posible comprometedora situación, cuando sintió que lo tomaron del brazo – Bankotsu, ¿necesito pedirte un favor? – preguntó un hombre alto de cabellos corto negro y ojos verdes.

-Claro, Shun – dijo fastidiado.

-A Nahomi y a mí, nos juntaría que acompañaras a Kagome en la boda, ya que son novios – explicó lo obvio.

El moreno resopló frustrado – No hay problema, ahora si me disculpas – se deshizo educadamente del hombre y escucho decir a la chica.

-Claro, ya hemos pensado en nombres para nuestros bebes – dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Podemos hablar un segundo, cielo – pidió molesto, pero disimulándolo.

-Claro, cielo – habló Kagome, levantándose de su silla y disculpándose con los familiares.

Bankotsu arrastró a la azabache hasta el pasillo donde no había nadie – Pero, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – preguntó furioso.

-Te sigo el juego – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Con nombres para nuestros malditos bebes?, ¿enserio?

-¡¿Y que mas quieres que haga?! – gritó ya sobrepasada por la situación -. Vine a la boda de mi madre, por dios.

-¡Te portas como una niña! – gritó también furioso.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú te portas como un niño!

Bankotsu estuvo a punto de responderle, pero sintió que los observaban, giró su cabeza y vio a sus familias mirarlos preocupados – Estamos cansado, ya nos vamos – informó tomado la mano de la chica.

-¿Dónde se irán? – preguntaron sus madres al mismo tiempo.

-A un hotel, necesitamos un poco de intimidad – mintió para sacárselas de enzima.

-Pero pueden quedarse aquí, la casa es lo suficientemente grande – respondió la mujer.

-Querida, los chicos necesitan su espacio – apoyó el padre de Bankotsu -, si lo que quieren es intimidad, pueden quedarse en el departamento de la tienda – ofreció.

-Creí que lo usaban de bodega – habló el moreno.

-Tiene algunas cosas, pero esta equipado con lo que necesitan y esta a cinco minutos de aquí – insistió el hombre.

Bankotsu miró a la azabache, que les dio una cálida sonrisa a sus familias.

-o-

Luego de ser acompañados por sus padres, ambos se encontraban solos en el pequeño departamento.

-Es increíble – admiró la chica.

La pequeña vivienda estaba decorada por un montón de cosas extrañas, pero hermosas gracias a que la tienda del papa del moreno era de antigüedades.

La azabache recorrió el espacio seguida por Bankotsu, y se detuvo en la habitación que solo era separada del resto de lo demás por una ligera cortina.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá – la tranquilizó.

-De acuerdo – aceptó la chica y miró el amplio ventanal junto a la cama – Que preciosa vista –admiró.

-Lo es – apoyó él parándose junto a ella – Kag, lamentó esto – Bankotsu no era de los hombres que frecuentaban disculparse, pero le tenía mucho cariño a la azabache.

-Yo también lo lamento, no debí gritarte – suspiró -, pero este viaje no ha salido como esperaba – recordó lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Lo sé, y lo siento – dijo el moreno tomándola del brazo y acercándola para darle un abrazo.

-o-

-Mira Tomori – pidió Nahomi, señalando el ventanal desde la calle.

-Pero que lindos se ven – reconoció la madre de Bankotsu -. Seremos familia – dijo emocionada abrazando a la mujer.

-A mí nunca me ha gustado abrazar, Ryoma– aceptó Shun, mirando al padre de Bankotsu.

-A mi tampoco – cortó el hombre.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada y de igual manera se abrazaron.

-o-

Bankotsu soltó a Kagome y la miró a los ojos – Debemos hablar con Sango.

-Lo sé – suspiró con cansancio.

-Vamos, que tal si hacemos algo de ejercicio, su casa no está muy lejos – ofreció el chico tratando de subir un poco el ánimo de la morena.

-¿Ejercicio? – preguntó confundida.

-Sí, que tal si corremos hasta su casa – la miró con una sonrisa de lado, notoriamente divertido.

Kagome rodo los ojos – Sabes que odio correr y el ejercicio – se desperezó estirando sus brazos.

-Vamos Kag – la animó tomándola de la mano -, correré despacio, lo prometo – la chica lloriqueó y se dejo arrastrar.

-o-

Luego de veinte minutos de recorrido Bankotsu se quitó los cascos al ver a Sango asomada al balcón de su casa – Hola Sango – saludó cauteloso.

La chica lo miró y no respondió.

El moreno suspiró frustrado – Veo que te alegras de verme.

La chica activo su cólera – Esperabas que recibiera dando saltitos de alegría al idiota que dejo embarazada a mi hermana – acusó furiosa.

-Yo – hizo una pausa y masajeó el puente de su nariz -. Yo no embarace a nadie, Sango – la miró casi divertido - ¿quieres oír lo que tengo que decir?

Sango bufó – Supongo que si – miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Bankotsu miró a su espalda y cerró los ojos –Venia justo detrás de mí.

-o-

Diez minutos después y ya con la historia explicada Bankotsu jugaba futbolito con Miroku en la cochera de la casa.

-¿No estás molesta ahora? – preguntó a la chica sin despegar la vista de la mesa.

-¡Gol! – gritó Miroku.

-Ahora no, pero al principio me dio un poco de asco imaginarte con mi hermana – dijó divertida.

-¿Asco? – preguntó sentándose junto a ella y levantando una de sus cejas – Que mala eres con tu hermana.

-Lo digo por ti animal – le golpeó suavemente el hombro -, no quiero ni pensar con cuantas mujerzuelas has estado.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada, no negaría lo obvio.

-Aun que – Sango hizo una pequeña pausa -, me gustaba un poco la idea de tenerte de cuñado.

El moreno la miró y sonrió – Creo que a mi también – dijo sinceramente.

De pronto, una jadeante azabache entro en la cochera – Di-dios – se dejo caer en las piernas de Bankotsu totalmente agotada – Ne-necesito… agua – dijo con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Kagome ¿qué te paso? – preguntó Sango conteniendo una carcajada, ver a su hermana en ese estado era muy gracioso.

-Es-este idiota, me o-obligo a correr – miró al chico.

Bankotsu la tomó en brazos – No exageres, no fue para tanto.

-¿Donde la llevas? – preguntó Miroku.

-A que se refresque un poco – informó mientras abría la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Cuando se encontraron solos Sango se levantó y abrazo a su esposo - ¿No crees que se ven lindos? – preguntó enternecida, amaba a su hermana y el moreno era el más adecuado para ella, claro si cambiara sus hábitos con las mujeres.

Miroku solo sonrió y la abrazó.

-o-

Luego de descansar, Sango le ofreció un té a su hermana.

-Eres como – Sango hizo una pausa mientras colocaba dos tazas de té, se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina frente a la morena y abrió grande sus ojos - ¡una santa! – bromeó.

Kagome rodó los ojos molesta – Tu habrías hecho lo mismo – acusó frustrada.

-Probablemente sí, probablemente no – se encogió de hombros -, quien sabe, pero si fuera mas listo te lo pediría enserio.

-Le habría dicho que no, no es mi tipo – dijo muy confiada.

-Si, lo que tu digas hermanita – dijo Sango rodando los ojos y se escuchó llorar al bebe.

Ambas chicas se pararon y fueron al cuarto del pequeño.

-Hola mi pequeño Kohaku – habló dulcemente Sango al hermoso bebe, mientras lo arrullaba -, ¿quieres ir con la tía Kag?

Kagome tomó al bebe y comenzó a jugar con él, no era de las mujeres que estaba desesperada por casarse, pero si la angustiaba el no poder tener una familia propia y teniendo en cuenta el pésimo historia de hombres en su vida, su futuro pintaba triste.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Kagome estaba dormida profundamente cuando escucho su móvil, lo tomó perezosamente y contesto.

-Hola – su voz era adormilada.

-Vaya, si que duermes cielo – bromeó el moreno con voz sarcástica.

-¿Bank? – preguntó confundida y miró el vacio sofá -, ¿dónde estas?

-¿Me controlas? – volvió a bromear y la azabache rodó los ojos.

-No, solo fue agradable no verte por la mañana – dijo molesta.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada – Estoy en casa de mis padres, mama necesitaba ayuda, recuerda que tienes que estar aquí a las tres.

Mientras la chica escuchaba las instrucciones caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sacando una botella de leche y bebió un poco.

Tragó el espeso contenido y tosió del asco – Demonio, ¿Cuánto lleva esa leche aquí? – maldijo haciendo arcadas.

Bankotsu rió un poco – No tomes nada del refrigerador, todo lleva siglo sin cambiarse.

-Gracias por el aviso – dijo molesta -, nos veremos luego – cortó la llamada y se fue a la ducha aun con asco.

-o-

-Shun, ¿Podrias ayudarme con el cierre del vestido? – pidió Nahomi a su prometido.

El hombre se levantó de la cama y subió el cierre – Listo amor – dijo cariñosamente dando un beso en el cuello de la mujer.

Nahomi miró sus reflejos en el espejo y suspiró – Casarse a nuestra edad no tiene muchas ventajas ¿verdad?

El hombre la abrazó por la espalda y fijo sus ojos en el reflejo de ella – A mi se me ocurre una – dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer frunció su ceño – ¿Cuál? – preguntó curiosa.

-Nadie pensara que te casa embarazada – levantó sus hombros.

Nahomi lo miró y se rió por la ocurrencia de su futuro esposo – Es verdad – su ánimo había subido considerablemente, amaba a ese hombre y él demostraba cada día amarla más.

-¡Mama! – se escuchó la voz de la azabache.

-¿Kagome? – susurró Nahomi -, aquí arriba hija –alzó la voz para que la chica subiera.

Unos segundo después Kagome llego arrastrándose por las escaleras – Mama, moriré – dijo con dificultad.

-Kagome, ¿qué paso? – Nahomi se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para verla mejor -. Te vez muy mal.

La azabache sintió arcadas – Tome leche agria – al recordarlo sintió una sustancia subir por su garganta, se paró rápidamente y corrió al baño del cuarto para vomitar.

Nahomi se recargó en la puerta y miro a Shun - ¿Crees que esta…? – dejó la pregunta inconclusa y toco su vientre.

El hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - ¡Embarazada! – gritó tapando automáticamente su boca.

-Shh – lo silencio Nahomi.

Ambos se miraron con duda, pero también un poco emocionados, un bebe de su pequeña llenaba el corazón de Nahomi y aun que Shun no era su padre biológico la amaba como si fuera su propia hija, igual que a Sango.

-Tendremos otro nieto – se abrazaron llenos de felicidad.

 **Hola perdonen la demora, tenia escrito gran parte del capítulo y cuando me preguntaron por el decidí poner todo mi esfuerzo en terminarlo lo antes posible.**

 **Espero les guste y agradecería comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea.**

 **Besos, Fran.**


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa de los padres de Bankotsu el chico estaba terminando de ponerse su traje cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

-Pase – dijo él terminando de ajustar su corbata.

-Hola hijo – saludo Ryoma - ¿estás solo?

-Sí, Kagome se está preparando en casa de sus padres ¿pasa algo?

-La verdad quería disculparme por lo que paso en el aeropuerto – el hombre se sentó sobre la mullida cama -, se que querían mantenerlo en secreto.

-Papá, no te preocupes por eso – el chico le hizo compañía -, todo está bien.

-No hijo, deberíamos haber respetado tu deseo, pero desde hace tiempo que no teníamos una buena noticia que tu relación con la linda Kagome nos ha emocionado mucho –se justificó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tranquilo papá, ya te dije que no pasa nada – el moreno se sentía culpable por la horrible mentira pero no podía destrozar las ilusiones que el mismo creo en su padre.

-De todas maneras, tengo algo que creo puede recompensarte – buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalones y sacó una pequeña cajita.

-No tienes que darme nada.

-No es mío, era de tu abuela – le ofreció la pequeña caja.

Bankotsu la tomó con el ceño fruncido y la abrió, dejando al descubierto un sencillo pero hermoso anillo – No puedo darle esto a Kagome – dijo con tono duro.

-¿Por qué no? – su padre se sorprendió - ¿crees que no le gustara?

El chico se removió el flequillo nervioso y suspiró – Le encantara papá, gracias.

Ryoma abrazó a su hijo, en esos difíciles momentos Bankotsu solo debía continuar con la mentira, que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-o-

En la casa de la madre de Kagome, la azabache aun seguía vomitando.

-Lo siento mucho mamá – habló la chica sentada en el suelo junto al retrete mientras su madre le tomaba el pelo -, no deberías estar haciendo esto el día de tu boda.

Nahomi dio una tierna caricia en su largo cabello – No te preocupes cielo, ser madre no tiene días libres – se giró para humedecer una toalla -. Pronto lo entenderás.

Kagome frunció el ceño y la miró - ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Nahomi solo sonrió – A nada cielo, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con dulzura.

La azabache tenia un gran alivió luego de, prácticamente, vaciar su estomago, por lo que dejo pasar la extraña afirmación de su madre – Si – aceptó y su puso de piel – es mejor que me cambie de ropa, ya va siendo hora de que este en la casa de Bank.

-o-

Una hora después la azabache ya se encontraba con su vestido de dama de honor color ciruela ajustado que le llegaba unos centímetros bajo la rodilla y tenía una mangas tres cuartos.

Cuando llego a la casa del moreno quiso salir a ver como estaba la decoración del jardín y pudo ver como las tres pesadas primas del moreno la observaban por la ventana del segundo piso, rodó los ojos en fastidio.

-¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa? – escuchó a sus espalda la profunda voz de Bankotsu y lo miró con molestia -. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pasa que mi mamá esta convencida que estoy esperando a tu hijo – luego de pensar en la conversación, la chica descubrió el significado de lo dicho por su madre.

-¿Qué? – el moreno estaba divertido por la situación.

-Lo que oíste, al parecer es la única forma en la que alguien como tú se pueda casar con alguien como yo – la chica ya estaba superada por la situación, por lo que alzó los brazos al cielo -. Es por eso que me mude lo más lejos que pude de ella – se lamentó, amaba a su madre pero sus logros parecían no ser suficientes.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada, la azabache siempre lo impresionaba con sus actitudes – Quizás con esto – sacó la cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció a la chica -, te deje en paz.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella curiosa y la abrió.

-El anillo de compromiso de mi abuela – informó él.

-¿Qué? – la azabache abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos -, no, olvídalo no puedo aceptar esto.

-Solo pruébatelo – exigió el chico.

-No pienso ponerme el anillo de tu abuela muerta – ella alzó un poco la voz, ya eran detalles más significativos con los que ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar, menos por una mentira por lo cual le devolvió la caja.

Bankotsu se apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmase – Kagome, mi abuela paso toda su vida haciendo feliz a mi padre créeme que estaría contenta de saber que hacemos esto por él – sacó el anillo y se lo ofreció.

Ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y suspiro – Bien – aceptó finalmente y estiró su mano.

-¿Qué? – la miró extrañado.

-No pienso ponérmelo solo, ponlo – ordenó ella.

-¿En serio? – el moreno paso su mirada azulina desde la mano de la chica hasta su cara.

-Claro que si – ella hizo un movimiento con su mano.

-Demonios – el tomó su mano y se le resbaló el anillo cayendo al suelo -, mierda - se arrodilló para recogerlo y se lo colocó desde esa posición -. Supongo que ya es oficial.

Kagome miró su mano y algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué, no te gusta el diseño? – preguntó el fastidiado.

-Me encanta – ella trataba de contener sus lagrimas mordiendo su labio.

-¿Entonces qué mierda pasa ahora? – la paciencia del moreno era ya casi inexistente.

La azabache resopló – No lo sé – negó suavemente -, ayer pasa lo de Inuyasha y llevó toda mi vida soñando con que un hombre me proponga matrimonio con el anillo de su abuela, pero – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza -, todo es mentira – ella tapó su rostro sollozando.

Bankotsu la miró con ternura y la acercó a su cuerpo – Ya tranquila, el idiota no lo merece – la tranquilizó dándole suaves caricias en la espalda.

Kagome inhaló el exquisito aroma del perfume del chico, se le estaba volviendo su olor favorito, mientras el olía el dulce olor a chocolate de su cabello.

Ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos y en un instante ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

La chica lo miró un poco sonrojada mientras el cambiaba su semblante de sorpresa a una media sonrisa divertida – C-creo que es mejor que retoque mi maquillaje – ella se giro y prácticamente salió corriendo.

El la vio divertido alejarse, pero una melosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Bankotsu?

Volteó a ver quien lo llamaba - ¿Aika?

Una rubia voluptuosa de pelo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes claros se acercaba a él contoneando provocativamente sus caderas – Tiempo sin verte – saludó ella.

-Así parece – la examinó descaradamente con la mirada - ¿Dónde está Renkotsu?

Ella acodo su cabello – Terminamos hace unos meses – aseguró con una coqueta sonrisa.

El esbozó una sexy sonrisa al conocerla situación de su antigua amante, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

-o-

Kagome se encontraba en el baño frente al espejo terminando de aplicar los retoques de maquillaje _"¿Pero que fue eso"_ se preguntó por las sensaciones provocadas con su reciente encuentro con el moreno – Ya Kag, solo es una mentira – salió del baño y fue emboscada por unas primas.

-Kagome, te vimos con Bankotsu – dijo una de las chicas.

-Pero que romántico, déjanos ver el anillo – pidió otra.

La azabache estaba abrumada – L-lo siento olvide algo – se giró y se encondió nuevamente en el baño apoyando su peso en la puerta.

-o-

La boda comenzó y Bankotsu y Kagome se preparaban para caminar por la alfombra hacia el altar.

-Bien nosotros iremos primero – anunció Sango tomando el brazo de Miroku.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa – Te ves muy tensa – afirmó el moreno.

-Lo estoy, yo no podre seguir con esto – la chica estaba pálida.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? – repitió ella la pregunta -, porque no me gusta mentir y todos creen que estoy embarazada – alzó un poco la voz por su desesperación.

-Cálmate ya – exigió él -, luego hablaremos – dijo él y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

La ceremonia paso sin problemas y terminada esta llegó la fiesta.

La azabache estaba sentada en su mesa tomando un sorbo de champaña.

-Querida – llamó una de sus familiares - ¿crees que está bien que bebas en tu estado?

Kagome se trapicó un poco con el liquido y la miro furiosa – Yo no…

-Disculpen – Bankotsu apareció de la nada - ¿podría llevarme a mi prometida un momento? – pidió con una educada sonrisa a la mujer.

-Claro – la mujer le devolvió el gesto y Kagome se marchó con él.

-Gracias por eso – agradeció ella mientras tomaba de un sorbo su alcohol.

-Tranquila – el moreno se acercó a la barra y pidió dos whiskys, ofreciéndole uno a ella -. Salud por nuestra mentira.

Ella sonrió – Salud.

-o-

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada Bankotsu llevaba en su espalda a una ebria Kagome.

-Que estoy bien – aseguró ella arrastrando su voz.

Él abrió la puerta sin dificultad y una vez dentro de acercó a la cama y dejo caer a la chica.

-Estoy muerta.

El moreno la observó con una sonrisa – Solo duerme – caminó hasta el sofá y se desvistió rápidamente quedando solo en bóxer y tirándose pesadamente sobre el sofá.

Mientras tanto Kagome bajó el cierre de su vestido y trató de sacárselo – Demonios – se quejo al quedar atorada con la prensa a medio sacar, su cara estaba cubierta por la tela y sus bragas habían quedado expuestas al levantarse el ajustado vestido -. ¡Auxilio! – gritó resignada.

Bankotsu ya estaba comenzando a dormirse - ¿Qué ocurre? – se removió perezosamente.

-Me atasque – dijo la chica.

El chico rió un poco y suspiro poniéndose de piel – Eres patética – caminó hasta la complicada chica.

-No tiene gracias – regaño ella.

-Déjame ver – el trató de tirar la tela por sobre la cabeza de la azabache.

-¡Auch! – se quejó Kagome -, se mas delicado.

-No te quejes y date la vuelta – exigió el divertido.

Kagome reía por la situación –No lo rompas Bank – pidió entre risas.

-Lo siento – él se disculpó y tomó los extremos del vestido y lo destrozó.

La chica giró sorprendida al sentir como resbalaba la tela por su cuerpo – Lo has roto – dijo seria y luego comenzó a reír.

-Veo que estas más alegre – dijo el chico mirando como ella aun reía.

-Creo que me ha gustado estar comprometida – reconoció ella secando una lagrima -, todos me han felicitado solo por estar enamorada – lo miró a los ojos - ¿soy una persona horrible verdad?

-No podrías serlo ni aun que te lo propusieras – el acarició una de sus mejillas con dulzura.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

 **Espero les guste y agradecería comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea.**

 **Besos, Fran.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sentía como el aliento cálido del moreno chocaba contra su rostro y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

Por su parte Bankotsu estaba perdido en los hermosos ojos chocolates frente a él, se inclinó un poco más para poder cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero en ese mismo instante su teléfono sonó.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejo del chico.

-No – pidió él tomándola por la cintura -, solo ignóralo – removió un mechón de cabello y fijo sus ojos en los labios de ella.

-No – ella lo apartó con cuidado -, puede ser importante.

-¿A esta hora? – preguntó el molesto.

Ella acarició una de sus mejillas y sonrió – Contesta, puede ser tu padre.

Él suavizó su rostro y suspiró derrotado apoyando su frente contra la de la chica – No olvides en lo que estábamos – se separó de ella aun con los ojos cerrados y fue hacia a sala por su móvil.

La azabache aprovechó el momento para meterse al baño y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar.

-¡Maldición Miroku! – el moreno se sentó molesto en la cama y cubrió su rostro con la mano que tenia libre.

Seguramente su cuñado lo estaba llamando ebrio, por lo que le daría tiempo de arreglarse un poco antes de volver con el chico de larga trenza.

Una vez sola en el baño Kagome lavó su cara, dientes y peino un poco su cabello, afortunadamente usaba ropa interior nueva por lo que no fue necesario el cambiarla _"Demonios"_ se miró divertida en el espejo, al parecer realmente estaba sintiendo atraída, y algo mas, por Bankotsu.

Quince minutos luego de entrar al baño, la azabache salió, solo para encontrar a un moreno profundamente dormido sobre la cama, el móvil reposaba sobre su pecho por lo que dedujo que no fue su intención el dormirse.

-¿Quien olvido lo en que estábamos? - sonrió y dejo el aparató en el velador cercano, tapó al chico con la colcha y se acomodo junto a él, pero sin rozar sus cuerpo _"Quizás sea mejor así",_ no es que ella no quisiera estar con él, pero no quería que fuera de esa forma, por lo menos no con él.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente el moreno sentía como picaban su pecho, se removió incomodo y al sentir nuevamente la molestia abrió lentamente los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe al encontrarse de frente con el rostro divertido de su madre.

-Madre, ¿le paso algo a papa? – preguntó aún medio dormido.

Tomori hizo silencio con su dedo y el chico frunció su ceño y siguió la mirada de su madre, encontrándose con una profundamente dormida sobre su pecho – Mierda – soltó sin pensar.

-Tranquilo hijo, necesito hablar contigo – Tomori enderezó su espalda -, te esperare en la sala.

Bankotsu solo asintió con la cabeza y la vio partir, al asegurarse de que su madre no lo viera, levantó delicadamente las mantas que cubrían sus cuerpos y soltó el aire aliviado al confirmar que aun tenía su ropa interior, miró al techo de la habitación y luego a la chica dormida en sus brazo, su suave olor a chocolate llegaba delicadamente a su nariz y la tranquila respiración parecía calmar su corazón _"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_ se increpó internamente y se removió con cuidado para salir de la cama.

Cuando logro pararse, cubrió el frágil cuerpo de la azabache y aun que su cabeza se oponía, siguió su instinto de dejar un muy tierno beso sobre la frente de la chica, la mira desde su altura y se fue negando con su cabeza hasta la sala.

-Hijo – Tomori volteó a verlo -, lamento mucho interrumpir en su intimidad tan temprano pero con la boda tu padre ha quedado realmente agotado y…

-¿Le paso algo malo? – se impacientó el chico.

-No, no, no – ella lo tranquilizó -, es solo que necesita ayuda en la tienda.

Bankotsu soltó el aire aliviado – No es problema – dijo apretando el puente de su nariz -, yo lo hare.

-Gracias hijo.

-Me daré una ducha y comeré algo – se volteó hacia el baño.

-Yo preparare su desayuno – ofreció la mujer mientras el moreno llegaba a la puerta del baño -, ¿qué es lo que prefiere Kagome? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

El moreno se paralizó unos instantes y miró de lado a su madre - ¿Huevo revuelto? – trató de sonar convincente pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que prefería la chica.

-Muy bien – aceptó Tomori y se fue directo a cocinar.

Bankotsu la miró partir y se rascó fastidiado la nuca – Eso se vuelve complicado.

Veinte minutos después Kagome comenzaba a abrir los ojos ya que el olor de la comida lleno sus sentidos obligándola a despertar.

Se removió perezosamente y se levantó de un salto - Bank – lo llamó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la madre de este – ¿Señora Tomori? – dijo incomoda mientras acomodaba la bata que recién se colocaba.

-Oh querida, llámame mamá – dijo la mujer mientras colocaba un plato con huevos revueltos delante de la chica.

-¿Huevo en el desayuno? – preguntó confundida, su delicado estomago jamás había soportado los huevos a esas horas de la mañana.

-Si, Bankotsu dijo que era lo que te gustaba – Tomori tomó una taza de café y se sentó a hacerle compañía a la azabache.

-Claro, claro – dijo ella sentándose con una falsa sonrisa _"Grandísimo idiota"_ pensó - ¿Sabe donde esta? Necesito hablar algo con él.

-Me temo que está un poco ocupado ahora, ha llegado un coleccionista y esta abajo atendiéndolo.

-Oh ya veo – aceptó sin borrar su sonrisa y se dispuso a comer ese, para ella, pesado desayuno.

-Sabes Kagome – habló la mujer de rasgos cansados -, ayer fue un día muy importante para Ryoma – reconoció mientras la chica la miraba con culpa -, han sido semanas muy difíciles y tú has traído luz a nuestras vidas – los ojos Tomori comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas -, haces feliz a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida.

-Señora Tomori…

-No, no, no.

Kagome sonrió – M-mamá – tomó aire lista para terminar con todo -, debo contarle algo muy importante y lo siento pero…

-Al fin hemos llegado – se escuchó la voz de Nahomi irrumpir en el departamento.

-Genial – escupió bajo la azabache -. Mamá – saludó fastidiada mirando a su madre y a Sango tras de ella -, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó confundida _"Acaso todos entran como si nada aquí?"_

Nahomi la miró molesta – Lo olvidaste – Kagome miró a Sango y esta le señaló la ropa.

La azabache lo meditó unos segundos y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – El vestido…

-Sí, es vestido – asintió su madre -, hija, prometí devolverlos temprano y lo necesito de vuelta.

-También quedamos para comer juntas – agregó Sango.

-Sí, lo sé – se rascó el cuello preocupada, como se supone que explicaría que el famoso vestido estaba destrozado por un arrebato del moreno.

-¿Huevos? – cuestionó su madre, que era consiente de su abnegación por estos.

-S-si – asintió nerviosa -, tenía un ligero antojo – sonrió tímidamente.

Nahomi y Tomori se miraron sorprendidas y Kagome solo cubrió sus ojos frustrada, respondió sin darse cuenta y ya no tenía energías para cubrir la mentira con otra más.

Luego del incomodo, y pesado, desayuno, Kagome era regañada por milésima vez.

-No lo puedo creer – negaba furiosa Nahomi.

-Por última vez – dijo la azabache ya frustrada -, lo siento, lo pagaré.

-Claro que lo harás – Nahomi abrió la puerta molesta y Sango le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana.

Una dentro de la tienda de novias, caminaron hasta la recepción y Nahomi informó que devolverían los vestidos.

Kagome pagó por el destrozado vestido de dama de honor – Lo siento – se disculpó nuevamente la chica.

-Deberás ser más cuidadosa con tu vestido de novia hija – regañó Nahomi.

-¿Vestido de novia? – se escuchó una afeminada voz.

De tras de unos colgadores apareció un chico castaño de ojos negros y afeminadas ropas - ¿Serás una novia? – preguntó el desconocido joven a Kagome.

Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza – Se comprometió recientemente – informó Nahomi orgullosa.

-¡Por dios! – gritó el chico.

-Jack – habló la recepcionista -, mis disculpas, el es Jackotsu Hito, nuestro diseñador.

-Cariño, necesitas hacer la prueba de vestido – Jackotsu tomó las manos de la azabache y la arrastró dentro de la tienda.

-No, espera – pidió ella sin poder evitar lo que ocurría.

-Tranquila, hija – habló animada Nahomi -, solo serán pruebas.

-o-

-Hola

-Tomori, querida – se escuchó la voz de Ryoma tras el teléfono de la tienda.

-Cariño, hola – saludó sonriente la mujer.

-¿Cómo va Bankotsu?

-Bien, está arriba atendiendo al coleccionista.

-Excelente.

-Sí, tranquilo te habló luego, descansa.

-Está bien, te amo.

-También te amo – se despidió ella y colgó.

Bankotsu sonó su cuello mientras entraba en la oficina – Bien, vendí la colección de marcos antiguos de Edo – informó sentándose juntó a su madre.

-Eso es perfecto, cariño – dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño conocía muy bien a su madre y algo no estaba bien - ¿Qué ocurre? – soltó cortante.

Tomori lo miró sorprendida y suspiró – Hijo, tu padre está muy cansado últimamente y no hay nadie que pueda encargarse de la tienda – informó angustiada.

El moreno se masajeó su cien – Mamá, yo tengo un trabajo en Tokio.

-Lo sé y no te pido que renuncies a él – explicó la mujer -, solo te pido que tu y Kagome se queden uno tiempo mas, por favor.

Bankotsu la miró alzando una ceja _"Kagome me matara"_ pensó en su interior.

-o-

En la tienda de novias Kagome se probaba y hermoso vestido de novia en capas, con volados en el escote redondo, era un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de novia.

Se acercó fastidiada ante el espejo de cuerpo completo y al mirarse una sensación de angustia y felicidad mezclada por igual apretaron su pecho.

Jackotsu se acercó por su espalda y le habló al oído – Tu novio será muy afortunado, te ves hermosa querida.

Kagome soltó pesadas lagrimas, para los presentes era la emoción del momento, para ella era el peso de sus mentiras.

-o-

Luego de que Kagome pasara toda la tarde con su madre, Sango y extrañamente, el diseñador, Jackotsu, volvía agotada al departamento que compartía con su _prometido_.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cena servida – Vaya – se sorprendió al ver todo muy bien preparado - ¿sabes cocinar?

El moreno la miró alzando una de sus cejas – Claro que se – se sentó a la mesa -, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó despreocupadamente, había decidido preparar la cena para poder minimizar la reacción de la morena ante la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

Kagome se quitó su chaqueta y los zapatos – Normal – se sentó frente a él en la mesa y tomó la copa de vino que le ofreció el moreno -, gracias – dio un largo sorbo y lo miró divertida -, pase toda la maldita tarde probándome vestidos de novia con mamá y Sango.

-¿Qué? – el chico estaba sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste – ella miró como el semblante del moreno se contraía aguantando la risa -, ni se te ocurra reírte.

Bankotsu no lo contuvo y soltó una sonora carcajada – Lo siento – trató de calmarse para hablar -, es que imaginarte con vestidos de novia, con Nahomi y Sango – no se contuvo y volvió a reir.

-Ja, ja, ja – ironizó ella – y tu día ¿cómo estuvo? – preguntó comiendo un poco de su cena -, ¿te divertiste en la tienda?

El moreno detuvo de golpe su diversión, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar el tema – Si, lo hice.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué hay con ese cambio de actitud? ¿pasa algo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si – habló él con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿es Ryoma? ¿está bien? – la chica le tenía mucho cariño al padre del moreno, he imaginar que algo podría pasarle le rompía el corazón.

Bankotsu vio la angustia reflejada en los ojos de la chica – No Kag, papá está bien, tranquilízate – le tomó la mano y le dio suaves caricias.

Ella se relajó - ¿Entonces?

-Bueno – comenzó a hablar él, sin soltar su mano -, mamá me pidió que me encargue de la tienda por unas semanas más.

-Bueno es entendible – suspiró la azabache -, por ahora Ryoma debe concentrarse en su tratamiento.

-Sí, y por eso debemos quedarnos por un tiempo aquí.

-Oh – dijo ella y luego de unos segundos de analizarlo lo miró confusa -. Espera ¿debemos?

El ojiazul cerró sus ojos _"Mierda"_

-Bankotsu ¿cómo es eso de que debemos? – preguntó ella perdiendo su compostura.

-Kag, tranquila – la chica soltó la mano de él y cubrió sus ojos -, se que estuvo mal decirle que si sin preguntarte antes – ella no movió un musculo -, sabes que, lo siento, le diré que tienes trabajo o algo no lo sé ya te he pedido suficiente.

-Olvídalo – dijo ella sin quitar su mano.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el confundido.

-Olvídalo, nos quedaremos, si esto hace que Ryoma esté mejor podremos apoyar con esto, ambos tenemos trabajos independientes, puedo mandar mis escritos desde aquí y tu puedes trabajar en tus casos con tranquilidad también – ella aun no movía su mano, sabía que era una locura pero para que se lo pidieran realmente debían necesitar la ayuda.

-Kag, ¿estás segura?

-Si, al diablo, si ya estamos en esto no hay remedio – reconoció despreocupadamente dando otro sorbo de su vino.

-Bueno – el moreno aun seguía sorprendido, había sido más fácil de lo que creía – Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones.

-Hablando de otra cosa – el chico se puso serio -. Anoche… - dudó un poco -, ¿nosotros? – la miro expectante.

Kagome lo miró alzando una ceja - ¿Nosotros qué?

El resopló – Ya sabes ¿paso algo?

-¿Es enserio? – preguntó seria.

-No lo sé, desperté abrazado de ti y no recuerdo mucho – se rascó la nuca intranquilo.

-Bueno – ella se acomodó en su silla, era la oportunidad de vengarse -, me volviste loca, Bank – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Hablas enserio? – el chico estaba frustrado por no recordar nada.

-Sí, estuviste espectacular – reconoció ella.

Bankotsu la miró fijamente – Mph – se burló la azabache y soltó una carcajada.

-Joder, Kagome – Bankotsu cerró sus ojos y apoyó sus codos en la mesa dejando reposar su cabeza en las manos.

-Idiota, créeme que recordaría si algo hubiera pasado – secó una lagrima que rodó por sus ojos.

El finalmente optó por mirarla divertido – Kagome.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella mirándolo aun divertida.

-Gracias – soltó sinceramente.

-Tranquilo – ahora fue ella quien tomó la mano de él -, estamos juntos en esto.

Él le sonrió y acarició la mano de la chica, ambos estaba metidos en algo peligroso y seguramente resultaría en algo doloroso, pero se tenían mutuamente y sin darse cuenta algo más que amistad estaba creciendo entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome y Bankotsu ya llevaban una semana entera viviendo juntos en Fukuoka, tenían una vida aparentemente de pareja y sin notarlo ambos comenzaban a sentirse cómodos con ello.

Esa mañana Bankotsu estaba atendiendo la tienda de su padre y como era costumbre desde que el estaba al frente, la mujeres no dejaban de circular por la tienda.

-¿Qué opinan de este? – preguntaba el moreno con voz ronca y sexy a dos mujeres que miraban antiguos sitiales.

-E-es muy original – dijo una de ellas.

De pronto el teléfono sonó – Discúlpenme un momento – se excusó el dándoles una sonrisa que les derritió las bragas a las dos clientas.

El moreno caminó con paso seguro a contestar la llamada - ¿Si?

-Hola Bankoysu – la voz melosa de Aika, su antigua amante, sonó por la línea.

-Hola, estaba a punto de llamarte – respondió el con voz masculina.

-¿Necesita a una abogada para tu divorció?

-Mph – se burló – sabes que es una farsa – le recordó, ya que en la boda tuvo oportunidad de aclarar ese punto con la rubia.

-Lo sé.

-Podríamos tomar algo esta noche – ofreció el moreno.

-De acuerdo, mándame la dirección en un texto.

-Excelente, nos vemos en la noche – se despidió el y colgó la llamada, de alguna manera no se sentía tan bien como se lo imaginaba, sobre todo al llegar a su mente la imagen de cierta azabache.

-o-

-Realmente fue una buena idea – dijo Kagome al comer un poco de su helado de chocolate.

-Teníamos que salir solas antes de que te marcharas – habló Sango.

Kagome la miró fijamente – De hecho, aun no me iré.

-¿Pensé que solo te quedarías esta semana? – preguntó sorprendida la chica de coleta alta.

-Bueno, con Bankotsu decidimos…

-Espera, espera – la interrumpió Sango -, ¿decidimos? ¿Qué son, un matrimonio?

La azabache rodó los ojos – Sango…

-Kag, no se a que están jugando tu y Bankotsu pero esto se volverá realmente complicado si no se detienen – advirtió lo obvio.

-Lo sé – reconoció la morena _"Pero no puedo parar"_

-o-

-Entonces… - habló Aika sensualmente, acercándose a Bankotsu -, ¿no tienes nada con esa niña?

El moreno dio un sorbo a su whisky y sonrió de lado – Ya te lo dije, es solo para aparentar frente a nuestras familias, Kagome es solo una… – dudó un poco pero se obligó a ignorar la molestia en su garganta – es solo una amiga de la infancia.

Aika sonrió ampliamente y tocó la fibrosa pierna del chico - ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar… mas privado?

Él solo sonrió y dejó dinero sobre la barra del bar.

Salieron juntos de ahí y se dirigieron al hotel más cercano, entraron a una de las habitaciones y justo después de cerrar la puerta Aika se lanzó sobre el moreno besándolo apasionadamente, él la tomó por los muslos y rodeó su cintura con las largas piernas de la mujer.

Sin tomarle mayor preámbulo bajó su pantalón y, gracias a que la rubia usaba una corta falda que se encontraba enrollada en sus caderas, la penetró de una estocada contra la puerta y comenzó a envestirla sin ningún cuidado.

-¡Oh, Bankotsu! – jadeó ella -, m-más su-ave – pidió un poco incomoda.

El moreno no hizo caso a su petición, a su mente solo llegaban imágenes de cierta azabache que lo esperaba en casa.

-o-

Ya eran las once de la noche y Kagome estaba en el departamento que compartía con el moreno viendo una película - Ya es muy tarde – dijo en voz alta y desanimada, se levantó del sofá decidida _"No tengo porque esperar por él, al fin y al cabo no somos nada"_ se recordó.

Fue a la cocina y encontró una botella de Borbón, tomaría un relajante baño de tina para despejar su mente.

Llevaba cerca de una hora en su _relajante_ baño y no había parado de pensar en Bankotsu – Maldito desgraciado, no sé de qué diablos me preocupo – negó con su cabeza y jugueteó un poco con las burbujas – Al diablo – se bebió el último sorbo de su licor y se sumergió en la cálida agua.

Bankotsu por su lado estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento – Kag – llamó al cerrar la puerta _"Que extraño, debería estar aquí"_ dio un ligero vistazo a la sala y entro al baño encontrándose con la chica desnuda junto a la tina.

-¡Oye! – gritó ella tratando de tapar su cuerpo, pero estaba mareada, la mezcla del calor del agua y el Borbón no ayudaron a su equilibrio por lo que cayó al suelo -. Mierda.

El moreno no dudó y se acercó a ella, jaló la toalla más cercana y la envolvió en ella - ¿Bebiste? – preguntó mirando la botella vacía junto a ellos.

-No – dijo Kagome conteniendo la risa.

Él suspiro y la levantó en sus brazos – Demonios Kag, es peligroso que te emborraches mientras te das un baño – la regaño mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que me importa – debatió un poco molesto por la recriminación.

-Claro que no, eres un maldito inconsciente – ella picó el pecho del chico con uno de sus dedos -, ¿era mucho problema avisar que llegarías tarde?

El moreno la dejó sentada sobre la cama y la miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Preocupada? – preguntó divertido.

-Es obvio ¿no?

-No tienes que hacerlo – se rascó el cuello incomodo -, no somos nada – soltó sin pensar y miro cauteloso a la azabache.

A Kagome le dolió que lo dijera de ese modo _"Es verdad"_ tomó aire y sonrió – Tienes razón, lo siento, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana – se levantó con cuidado de la cama y sacó un camisón de seda negro del armario.

Bankotsu cerró los ojos frustrado, conocía la sonrisa que acababa de ver y sabia que de cierta manera había herido a la chica – Kag yo lo siento…

-No te preocupes – ella detuvo su camino de vuelta al baño -, ¿te acostaste con ella verdad? – cuestionó aun con su sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía la decepción.

El moreno tragó saliva – Si – dijo seguro pero con la conciencia hecha pedazos, no entendía por qué se sentía de cierta manera… culpable.

-Solo espero que no diga nada – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Pero no es lo que…

-No me interesa – dijo ella aun de espalda -, solo mantenlo en secreto – una ligera lagrima rodó por las mejillas de la chica -, esto acabara pronto y ambos volveremos a nuestras vidas – caminó decidida y se encerró en el baño, se deslizó por la puerta sentándose en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con las manos ahogando el llanto que tanto se esforzó por controlar.

Mientras Bankotsu, se sentó en la cama y resopló molesto _"Bien hecho, idiota"._

-o-

A la mañana siguiente Kagome no tenía ganas de hablar con el chico por lo que se levantó muy temprano y salió a visitar a su hermana, tocó el timbre y segundos después, Sango abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó la chica de coleta preocupada por la pálida expresión de la azabache.

-No lo sé – dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas y lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana.

-K-kag, tranquila – Sango correspondió el abrazó y llevo a su hermana a la sala, sentándola en el sofá.

Luego de calmarse, Kagome le contó lo ocurrido con Bankotsu.

-Bueno.. – dudó Sango -, técnicamente no te ha engañado.

La azabache resopló – Lo sé, pero no se por qué siento como si lo hubiera hecho.

Sango suspiró preocupada, nunca había visto a su hermanita tan confundida – Bien, debes sacarlo de tu mente – se levantó de golpe y la miró con las manos en las caderas y una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó la azabache con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña le guiño un ojo y la llevó de compras, según ella, la mejor solución para cualquier problema.

Luego de la tarde de distracciones, Kagome decidió concentrarse solo en vivir el momento y ayudar lo más que pudiera con la farsa, no por ella ni por él, sino que por Ryoma.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que Bankotsu salía a comer a casa de sus padres, se sentía más atraído por Kagome, ya no habían tenido conversaciones como antes, de hecho, cuando no salían juntos casi ni la veía y cuando preguntó dónde iba por las tardes, ella le respondió que había encontrado un lugar relajante para escribir sus novelas. Por otro lado el seguía viendo a Aika, pero cada vez que estaba con ella, siempre pensaba en la azabache, y cada día la extrañaba mas.

-o-

Los padres de Bankotsu estaban en un hotel viendo uno de los salones de eventos, pensando en la futura boda de su hijo.

-Kagome estará encantada con el salón que acabamos de ver – dijo Tomori a Ryoma.

-Sí, lo estará – concordó el hombre.

Mientras caminaban por la recepción, de uno de los ascensores se bajaba Bankotsu con Aika colgada de cuello, mientras ella lo besaba.

Tomori se helo al ver la escena y distrajo a Ryoma para que no fuera capaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, mas tarde aclararía las cosas.

-o-

Esa noche, Kagome había decidido quedarse en casa, pensando que el moreno saldría, pero para su mala fortuna no había sido así.

-¿Quieres cenar? – preguntó el levantándose del sofá.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella sin despegar la vista de su computadora portátil -, luego me preparare algo.

Él rodó los ojos, toda la tarde había estado en modo defensivo y ya lo estaba fastidiando la indiferencia de ella – No seas ridícula, preparare algo para ambos – dijo con tono frio.

Kagome alzó un poco su vista y continuo escribiendo – Gracias.

Algunos minutos después, el chico le entregó un plato con un sándwich, mientras tomaba posición junto a ella.

-¿Y… - la curiosidad pasó mas que ella -, como van las cosas con Aika? – preguntó ocultando su fastidio.

El la miró con una ceja en alto – Normal, no es nada serio – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, espero que logres enamorarte de ella – dijo la chica notablemente molesta -, así seria más fácil y no tendría que mentirle a tus padres.

-Vamos Kag – él le sonrió de lado -, ¿hablas enserio?

-Claro – se paró del sillón y tomó su plato sin terminar -, gracias por el bocadillo.

-Pero si no comiste nada – la regañó él.

-Me daré una ducha – dijo ella perdiéndose en el baño.

El recargó su espalda en el sofá y tapó su rostro con uno de sus antebrazos.

Media hora después Kagome salió del baño, luciendo un ajustado vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto cada curva de su cuerpo, le llegaba por sobre la rodilla luciendo sus largas piernas, el escote era muy pronunciado y sus redondos pechos saltaban notoriamente a la vista.

Bankotsu quedó sin habla cuando la vio, jamás había visto que se vistiera así antes, la vio pasar directo al cuarto y sin pensarlo la siguió - ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó lo obvio.

Ella estaba frente al espejo acomodando su cabello en una coleta alta – Si – respondió cortante - ¿te molesta?

-Mph – se burló molesto -, claro que no.

La azabache se calzó unos altos tacones negros, tomó su bolso y chaqueta a juego con el vestido – Adiós, Bank – le dijo desde la puerta y la cerró sin esperar la respuesta.

-Maldición – el golpeó la pared más cercana con el puño.

-o-

El moreno se removió incomodo en el sofá - ¿Qué mierda? – se quejó al ser molestado por la luz solar que se colaba por las cortinas y miró la manga que lo cubría, aun se encontraba con sus ropas del día anterior.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas – Kagome se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la sala secando su lago cabello con una toalla.

Bankotsu se sentó con dificultad y la miro molesto – Llegaste muy tarde anoche.

-Eso creo – ella se encogió de hombros -, fui a un bar donde tocan música en vivo y se alargó más de lo que pensaba.

Él la analizo unos segundo, tenía un ajustado jeans oscuro, una camiseta con transparencia blanca y botas altas, para él, lucia más sexy que de costumbre, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar fuera? – ofreció con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella le devolvió el gesto – Me encantaría – la sonrisa de él se ensancho -, pero ya tengo planes – dijo ella pasando de largo hacia la habitación.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño - ¿Otra vez? – la molestia no se oculto en su pregunta.

Kagome salió de la habitación con un bolso pequeño que se lo cruzó sobre su pecho y una sencilla chaqueta blanca – Lo siento, será en otra ocasión – se paró frente a él y se inclinó besando su mejilla -. Adiós, Bankotsu – salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

-o-

Ya a las ocho de la noche y luego de recibir un mensaje de la azabache de que no llegaría hasta la noche, Bankotsu decidió ir a visitar a su padre.

-¿Algo anda mal con Kagome? – preguntó Ryoma sentado en el pórtico de la casa.

El moreno lo miró de lado - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada – Vamos hijo, no le puedes mentir a tu padre.

El chico dejo salir el aire – Todo está bien, tenemos algunas peleas, pero en general todo está bien.

-Hijo si te casas seguirás peleando – reconoció Ryoma con una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy alentador – el chico se cruzó de brazos.

-El secreto es saber cómo hacerlo, ¿crees que es fácil estar casado? – lo miró y resopló con una sonrisa -. Te casas aun con inseguridades y luego llegan los niños, y cuando analizas todo te das cuenta de que lo único que quieres es compartir eso con algún que sea capaz de reírse de lo absurdo que es todo, ¿crees que Kagome podría ser esa chica?

-Sí, creo que si – respondió confundido.

-Hijo, lo que intento saber es que ¿puedes ser tu mismo mientras estas con ella?

-Si te soy sincero – sonrió al recordar el rostro de la azabache -, estoy mas cómodo con Kagome de lo que nunca he estado con otra mujer… o persona.

Ryoma sonriso y tocó el hombro de su hijo – Así es como sabes que ella es la correcta.

Bankotsu miro a su padre y le sonrió.

-o-

Luego de que Kagome pasara su _cita_ recorriendo las pastelerías con Sango llegaron al departamento de la azabache y se sentaron en la mesa a tomar un poco de té junto a algunas de las primas de Bankotsu que llegaron de visita.

-Vamos Kag – pidió una de ellas -, ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de Bankotsu?

-Todas sabemos que es un mujeriego – dijo otra.

La morena rió un poco – Bueno, debajo de esa fachada de mujeriego, él es muy amable.

-Contigo – soltó Sango.

-No es cierto – lo defendió ella -, es muy amable, cariñoso, divertido y protector – su mente se perdió en los recuerdos del chico -, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él a mi lado.

Sango la miró sorprendida, oficialmente su hermanita estaba reconociendo sus sentimientos por el moreno.

Mientras Bankotsu estaba tras la puerta de entrada escuchando toda la conversación y al escuchar la declaración de la azabache su cuerpo se helo.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo y por sobre todo sus comentarios, eso me hace querer continuar con la adaptación, he cambiado muchas cosas de la historia pero sigo manteniendo el argumento principal, espero lo disfruten.

Besos, Fran.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de lo que escuchó en su departamento, Bankotsu salió muy confundido, ¿acaso Kagome estaba realmente enamorada de él? "No, imposible" se rectificó internamente y una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios.

La azabache merecía algo mejor para ella, tenía que prevenir romperle el corazón, pero por alguna extraña razón, cada que pensaba en alejarse de la chica su propio corazón dolía y dolía mucho.

Se recargo en la pared de la entrada de su edificio y masajeó cansadamente el puente de su nariz - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo, hijo – la voz de Tomori tomó por sorpresa al moreno.

-¿Mamá? – su rostro se volvió serio y escondió lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa -, ¿paso algo? – preguntó con tono frio, guardando las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón negro de vestir.

-Si – dijo molesta.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño – Mamá, no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas – dejo salir el aire -, dime de una vez.

La mujer se indignó aun mas con la altanería de su tonto hijo - ¿Estas engañando a Kagome? – soltó con resentimiento, la azabache era como una hija y el que su propio hijo la dañara agravaba todo.

El moreno abrió levemente sus ojos pero no respondió nada.

-¿Ahora no hablas? – su madre se acercó a él – o déjame rectificar mi pregunta, hijo – el fastidio en su voz hizo que el chico sintiera un pequeño escalofrió -, ¿Por qué engañas a Kagome?

Él no sabía que responder, no estaba engañando a Kagome ¿o sí?, su mente estaba en total caos, la confesión de la azabache, el descubrimiento de su madre y sus propios sentimientos, lo estaban fastidiando. Recompuso su compostura de superioridad y miro a su madre serio – Lo siento – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su auto.

-¡Bankotsu! – lo llamó su madre.

-¡No te metas en esto! – grito él molesto y sin voltear a verla, debía aclarar su cabeza y la mejor forma era alejándose de todos, especialmente de Kagome.

-o-

Cerca de la media noche, en el departamento que compartía el moreno con la azabache, quedaba solamente ella y Sango.

-Esto es extraño – dijo Kagome preocupada.

Sango la miro con la cara recargada sobre sus manos - ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

La azabache volvió a ver la hora en su móvil y tomó aire para marcar el número del moreno, dio dos tonos cuando conecto la llamada y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se evaporó - ¿Hola? – la voz melosa de una mujer contestó el móvil del moreno.

Kagome tragó el nudo en su garganta – H-hola, ¿es-está Bankotsu? – tartamudeó manteniendo la calma.

-¡Oh, sí, pero está un poco ocupado ahora… está tomando un baño – la misteriosa chica rió ligeramente -, le diré que te llame cuando se desocupe querida.

-Bue-bueno, preferiría qu…

-Buenas noches, KA-GO-ME – la mujer se despidió y cortó la llamada, la azabache parecía poder ver la sonrisa de la cruel mujer.

-¿Kag? – llamó Sango al sospechar lo que había pasado, ya que se encontraba frente a ella, aun que lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de su hermana – ¿estás bien? – la chica se veía pálida y a punto de quebrarse.

De pronto la azabache levantó su mirada y la enfocó en Sango – Yo… - meditó un poco y finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de sus achocolatados ojos -, yo me enamore de Bankotsu – confesó con una sonrisa a la castaña y tapó su rostro dejando libre su pena.

Sango sintió picar sus ojos, había pasado exactamente lo que ella temía, su pequeña hermanita estaba enamorada y nada menos que de su mejor y más mujeriego amigo.

La castaña se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para tratar de contener a su hermana, Kagome cuando sintió los brazos de ella se lanzó en busca de consuelo y con cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos un pedazo de su corazón caía con ellas.

Lloró cerca de media hora y una vez agotada, secó el rastro ya secó que había en sus mejillas y se levantó con decisión – Ya no más – dijo firme.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida Sango por el extraño cambio en la chica.

-No sufriré mas – dijo Kagome con mirada seria.

-Kag, se que tu puedes cambiar a Bank, los he visto y al parecer él tam…

-No – soltó la azabache -, ya sufrí lo suficiente con Inuyasha, no hare lo mismo con Bankotsu.

-Kagome… - la castaña miraba con pena a su hermanita.

-Aun tienes el numero del chico con el que salí la otra noche ¿verdad? – preguntó Kagome.

Sango frunció el ceño – Si, pero ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Dámelo, lo llamare para que salgamos esta misma noche – estiró su mano frente a la castaña.

-No lo hare, él no te gusta – Sango se puso de pie molesta -, solo estas tratando de huir de la verdad, Kagome.

-Sí, lo hago – los ojos de la azabache se llenaron de lagrimas -, solo dame el maldito numero Sango – gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas -. Por favor.

Sango suspiró y volvió a sentarse – Bien, pero no es buena idea.

-o-

La mañana llego fría y las calles de Fukouka eran recorridas por un afligido moreno de fríos ojos azules, no sabía cómo solucionar el lio en el que se había metido, ¿era posible que realmente él, se hubiera enamorado? " _Tonterías_ " se burló internamente de sí mismo, sin darse cuenta camino hasta la casa de sus padres, entro y fue directo a hablar con su madre.

Llegó en la cocina y se sentó observando en silencio a su madre – Mamá – la llamó al no tener respuesta ante su llegada.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? – dijo molesta y sin voltearse mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El solo resopló – Siento lo de anoche, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – cuestionó ella furiosa -, ¿acaso engañar a una buena mujer como Kagome es lo que te hemos enseñado?, ¿herirla?, ¿sabes lo mucho que sufrirá ella cuando se entere de la verdad?, ¿sabes lo mucho que sufrirá tu padre?, ¿sabes...?

-Todo fue una mentira – dijo sin alterarse el moreno -. Kagome y yo solo fingimos que estábamos de novios, se lo pedí el mismo día que supe lo de papá, al principio ella se negó pero cuando llegamos aquí y todos ustedes ya lo sabían, no podía dejar que se supiera la verdad.

Tomori lo miró con atención y luego de unos minutos dejo salir el aire – Ya lo suponía – negó en silencio.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó totalmente desconcertado.

Ella se sentó frente al chico y tomó sus manos – Suponía que era una mentira – sonrió cálidamente -, Kagome y tu no tiene nada en común y además, es bastante extraño que coincidentemente tengas una prometida justamente cuando ocurre lo de tu padre – alzó una ceja divertida -, soy tu madre y no soy estúpida.

El moreno estaba sin expresión y luego de comprender que engañar a su astuta madre, era tan difícil como engañarlo a él, sonrió de medio lado – Lo siento.

-Creo que ya pagaste por la mentira – ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ay, por dios – soltó ella tomando su frente y negando -, te enamoraste de Kagome hijo, y eso es suficiente castigo para alguien como tú, ella dará vuelta tu mundo, te hará cambiar y reflexionar antes de actuar… si es que ya no lo ha hecho – lo miro acusatoriamente.

Él frunció el ceño y terminó por apoyar sus codos en la mesa y recargar su frente en sus manos – Demonios – escupió frustrado -, no sé cómo paso esto – lo dicho por su madre aclaró cualquier duda en él, era verdad, la azabache lo había cambiado y ya era tarde para alejarse o tomar otro camino… él se había enamorado.

Tomori le tomó el hombro – Hijo, es una buena chica, no te lamentes, es maravilloso que sea ella la que llego a tu corazón.

-Mph… - se burló él -, ¿maravilloso para quién? ¿para mí? – levantó su cabeza y sus ojos reflejaban desesperación -, claro que es maravilloso para mi, Kagome es una mujer increíble pero es tan inocente y buena – comenzaba a alterarse -, no cómo yo, soy un maldito, soy un…

-Bankotsu – llamó tiernamente su madre -, es momento de cambiar hijo, si la amas cambia y ve por ella.

Su madre tenía razón, el mayor miedo de él, era dañar a Kagome, pero si el cambiaba no tendría por qué hacerle daño, es mas es era el único que podría protegerla – Es verdad – se levantó de su asiento recomponiendo su porte altivo y seguro -, tengo que marcharme – le sonrió a su madre y camino hasta la salida.

-Suerte, hijo – susurró bajo Tomori, a pesar de comenzar como mentira, ella esperaba que todo el enredo que formo su torpe hijo se volviera realidad y por fin encontrara la felicidad y que mejor que con Kagome.

Bankotsu condujo ansioso hasta su departamento, no quería perder más tiempo lejos de la azabache.

Llegó al edificio y estacionó a un par de metros de la entrada, bajó del vehículo y su cuerpo perdió fuerza cuando vio a Kagome bajar de un deportivo azul.

-Gracias por lo de anoche – escuchó decir a la chica mientras hablaba recargada en la puerta del copiloto.

-No es problema, preciosa – una voz varonil respondió -, paso a recogerte a las tres.

-De acuerdo – ella se alejó un poco del auto -, adiós – se despidió con la mano y el auto se alejó.

Kagome dejó salir el aire resignada " _Es un buen chico_ " se convenció internamente y se giró chocando de frente con alguien -. Lo siento – se sobó la frente y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con dos fríos y molestos ojos azules -. Bank…

-¿Quién era? – preguntó serio.

La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida por el tono – U-un amigo – respondió nerviosa y lo esquivó para entrar a su departamento, notablemente avergonzada por la reciente cercanía con el moreno.

Bankotsu la miró de medio lado alzando una ceja, ella usaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, por lo que era obvio que no había dormido en el departamento "¿ _Quién demonios es el imbécil?_ ", luego de unos minutos donde trató de calmarse entró también en el departamento.

-Kagome – llamó a la chica, mientras dejaba el sacó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Voy en un momento – dijo la chica desde el cuarto.

El moreno se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, había sido una agotadora noche y el cansancio comenzaba a pesar en él, cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de la azabache y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una delicada mano posarse en su frente -, al menos no tienes fiebre, pero te vez pálido – la chica lo miro preocupada -, ¿quieres desayunar?

Bankotsu solo asintió y se dedicó a mirar a la chica mientras hacia su labor, era increíble que finalmente se hubiera enamorado de ella, se conocían desde muy pequeños y la chica siempre había sido igual, buena, honesta y misteriosamente siempre se había preocupado por él, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Mientras él permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Kagome sintió la mirada de él sobre ella - ¿Qué tanto me vez? – preguntó divertida sin despegar la vista del sartén.

Él sonrió de lado y cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho – Solo recuerdo cuando éramos niños.

La azabache soltó una fina risita – Eran buenos tiempos, aun que siempre te metías en problemas – negó divertida -, siempre buscabas pelea con niños más grandes.

-Tsk – chasqueo él -, se metían conmigo.

Ella rodó los ojos y puso sobre la mesa las tostadas y el huevo – Lo que digas, ¿quieres café? – preguntó risueña.

-Claro – él la miró embobado, no tenía claro porque pero esa mañana, la azabache estaba más bonita, aun a pesar de usar unos leggins negros sencillos, una sudadera ancha color crema y su hermoso cabello atado en una coleta alta, un look muy hogareño y malditamente sexy para él en esos momentos.

Kagome sirvió dos tazas de humeante café y se sentó junto al moreno – Ten – le dio la taza y comenzó a comer.

Pasaron los minutos y él se decidió a hablar – Kag, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas – dijo el moreno dejando su desayuno a un lado.

Ella lo miro de lado – También tengo algo que contarte – cuidó de no encontrarse con la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Bankotsu alzó un ceja curioso - ¿Qué es?

Kagome tomó aire – Comenzare a salir con alguien, sé que no tengo porque contarte estas cosas, pero tú lo hiciste entonces yo creí qu…

-¡No! – alzó él la voz -, tú no puedes salir con otro hombre.

-¿Cómo? – la situación se volvía extraña para ella.

-Que no saldrás con nadie – dijo con tono cortante.

Ella comenzaba a fastidiarse, quién diablos era él para decirle lo que podía o no hacer – Mira Bank, tendré cuidado si eso es lo que te preocupa – se levantó molesta de la mesa -, nadie se enterara que esto es una mentira – rodeó la mesa con la intensión de marcharse pero la mano del moreno la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo, Kag – habló él con tono malicioso -, no saldrás con nadie más que no sea yo.

La azabache abrió los ojos de golpe - ¿Qué estás diciendo?, tu también tienes una relación, tengo derecho a tener mi vida – se removió inquieta tratando se zafarse del agarre del chico -, ¡suéltame!

-No – el chico la jaló contra su cuerpo y abrazó su cintura.

-¡Bankotsu, suéltame! – ella daba golpes en el duro pecho del chico, realmente dolía, estar cerca de él era doloroso -, por favor – habló bajo y a punto de quebrarse.

Él se sorprendió y soltó solo una de sus manos para alzar el rostro de ella – No llores – pidió limpiando una lagrima.

-Yo no puedo con esto – negó ella -, duele demasiado, por favor, déjame ir.

Bankotsu le acarició la mejilla y solo la besó, un beso tierno y dulce, cosas que nunca había experimentado él en su vida, era cierto que la chica despertaba en él cosas nuevas.

Por su lado, la azabache estaba sorprendida por el contacto con el moreno pero no tardo mucho en dejarse llevar por el beso, si dolía o no ya no importaba, lo amaba y solo eso sabía, así que rodeó el cuello del chico con sus delgados brazos, mientras él apretaba más su estrecha cintura y profundizaba el beso.

A falta de aire se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron - ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó ella en un susurró.

-Eres mía – dijo con voz ronca y firme, cargada de deseo por ella.

Luego de esa declaración, Bankotsu volvió a besar a la azabache, aun que esta vez de manera salvaje y necesitada por lo que subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca y la devoró, ella solo pudo tomarse con firmeza de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio.

El moreno bajó la mano de la cintura de ella hasta su muslo y suavemente la alzó, a lo que ella respondió enredando sus largas y torneadas piernas en la cintura de él.

-Kagome – habló bajo el moreno mientras dejaba la boca de la chica y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Ahh… - gimió ella mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello trenzado de él.

Bankotsu caminó hasta la habitación sin bajar a la chica, se detuvo frente a la cama y la miró serio - ¿Estás segura de esto? – él la amaba, pero ¿que había de ella?

La azabache sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él – Estoy segura – afirmó tiernamente.

Él sonrió ampliamente y la dejó sobre la cama sin salir de encima de ella, paso sus manos por las largas piernas de la chica, aun enredadas en él mientras Kagome lo besaba y desabotonaba su camisa, él bajo las piernas de ella y tomó el dobladillo de sus leggins, bajándolos con cuidado y dejándola solo con sus bragas negras de encaje.

Kagome jadeó cuando se vio despojada de su prenda inferior, se sentó en la cama y le quitó la ya desabrochada camisa al moreno, admirando cada centímetro de su tostada y luminosa piel.

Bankotsu sonrió al notar el sonrojo en ella y le acarició el rostro – Eres hermosa – la jaló del cuello y la beso salvajemente.

Ella se dejo llevar y giró para recostarlo en la cama y trepar encima de él.

El chico la miró excitado y sintió endurecer aun mas su miembro cuando ella misma se quito la sudadera " _Mierda_ " no quería perder el control, quería disfrutar de Kagome, pero la chica se lo ponía difícil.

Tímidamente, la azabache comenzó a besar su cuello – Agh… - soltó el moreno mientras lentamente Kagome repartía besos por su tonificado pecho.

Cuando llegó al dobladillo del pantalón ella lo desabrocho mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, una vez abierta la prenda, metió la mano dentro del ajustado bóxer y sacó el miembro del chico que se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos.

-Kag… - la llamó él, ya no podía mas quería sentir a la chica, quería probarla.

-¡Ahh! – gritó la muchacha cuando se vio bajo el cuerpo del moreno -, Bank…

-Te deseo Kagome – besó los labios de la chica mientras sacaba sus pantalones y bóxer, cuando quedo desnudo levantó sutilmente la espalda de la azabache y sacó sostén -. Eres mía – declaró sobre sus labios y se lanzó a probar uno de los pechos de la joven.

-Ah… Bank… no tan fuerte – pidió ella al sentir un dolor placentero cuando el moreno mordisqueó uno de sus pezones y masajeaba con cierta brusquedad el otro.

Kagome sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, clavó las uñas en la espalda del chico y encorvó sus espalda cuando él jugueteó con su lengua sobre su sensible pezón.

-Kagome – jadeó el excitado y tiro de las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda -, eres hermosa – declaró casi con devoción.

-¿Qué hay de la chica? – preguntó ella insegura.

Sin despegar su mirada de ella, acarició gentilmente su rostro – Ya no hay nada con ella – afirmó seguro.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta – ¿Entonces que hacías con ella anoche?

Él dejo salir el aire molesto _"Obvio, es por eso que estaba tan tranquila"_ – Solo fui a dejar las cosas en claro – informó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza - ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que si – afirmó él, besando el cremoso cuello de la chica -, también hable con mi madre – soltó sin remordimiento.

-¿Qué? – pregunto casi sin aliento la muchacha.

El moreno seguía repartiendo besos – Luego hablaremos de eso – la miro a los ojos y tomó su miembro acomodándolo en la entrada de ella – mas importante – su mirada se volvió oscura al llegar a su mente los recuerdo de esa mañana - ¿Quién es el idiota?

La azabache tragó el nudo de nerviosismo que se formo en su garganta – Bueno es solo un chico que estoy conociendo – informó tímida.

-Estabas – corrigió él molesto -, tu eres mía, totalmente mía – se empujó con fuerza dentro de la chica.

-¡Ahhh! – gimió sonoramente Kagome cuando sintió el grueso miembro del chico llegar de un solo movimiento hasta lo más profundo de ella -. Ba-bank… - tartamudeo tomando los hombros del chico para enterrar sus uñas en los músculos de él.

-Eres mía ahora, Kag – seguía sus desenfrenadas envestidas -. Dilo – pidió aferrándose posesivamente a la cintura de ella y tomando más profundidad.

-Ahh… - gimió fuerte la azabache echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados - ¡S-si, soy tuya!

Él sonrió y tomó una de las largas piernas de ella para acomodarla sobre su hombro y así tomar aun más profundidad, estaba totalmente deleitado con la sensual expresión de la chica, no entendía como no la había notado antes como mujer, guió ambas manos a las caderas femeninas y comenzó con movimientos mas violentos – Lo siento pero no puedo mas – en ese momento perdió todo auto control y se dejo llevar por la lujuria, quería todo de la chica - Agh… mierda – gruñó.

Kagome sentía las poderosas y placenteras estocadas como olas de calor dentro de ella - ¡Ahh, Ban-bankotsu! – gritaba sin control casi llegando a su clímax -. Ya… ya no puedo mas – dijo ella con falta de aliento.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado – Unos segundos más, agh – también estaba por llegar a su final.

La morena rodeó el cuello del chico y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía como la electricidad poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta que explotó de golpe en ella, llevándose al moreno de paso.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en la misma posición, siendo uno solo, poco a poco sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con tono tierno y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se detenía de emoción – Estoy bien – afirmó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, la sonrisa sardónica tan atrayente de la que era portador y separo lentamente sus cuerpos.

-Ahh… -gimió por última vez ella y se avergonzó por eso.

-Deberías prepararte – dijo pasando descaradamente su vista por el desnudo y curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Para qué? – rápidamente se cubrió con una manta cercana, no entendía porque, pero después de lo ocurrido era más pudorosa frente al moreno.

Bankotsu señaló el reloj de la pared con un movimiento de su cabeza – Pasan de las doce de la tarde, ya es hora de comer y luego de este ejercicio será bueno que te alimentes bien – sonrió con soberbia.

-¡Bankotsu! – chilló ella fingiendo indignación.

El moreno soltó una carcajada – No puedes avergonzarte por ese tipo de comentarios – cerró la distancia entre ellos y habló sobre los labios de la chica -, de ahora en adelante – depositó un breve beso y dejo ver sus perfectos dientes -, acostúmbrate a todo esto.

Kagome quedó paralizada "¿ _Qué significa eso?_ " se preguntó internamente y lo siguió con la mirada mientras el se ponía de piel.

El chico la miró de lado y rodó los ojos divertido – Ya te lo dije Kagome, eres mía – camino fuera de la habitación -. ¡Y mejor prepararte, tienes diez minutos para salir a comer, o seguiré con lo de hace un momento! – alzó la voz para que ella escuchara.

La azabache se ruborizó de golpe y sonriendo como una niña, salió de la cama, tomó ropa nueva y se encerró en el baño.

Cerca de las tres, ambos chicos salieron del departamento, entre juegos y risas.

-Para ya, Bank – dijo ella tratando de detener las descaradas manos del chico que insistentemente se desviaban de su espalda a su trasero.

El susurró en su oído - ¿Te molesta? – cuestionó divertido mientras sostenía la puerta para dejarla salir primero.

Kagome negó con la cabeza dándose por vencida, la actitud del chico paso de amigo protector a novio posesivo y demandante – No tienes remedio.

Al salir, él pasó su fuerte brazo por la cintura de la chica y la guió hasta su auto.

-¡Kagome! – se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Demonios – se tomó la frente la azabache -, olvide llamarle.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Bankotsu girándose molesto.

-Bank… - la chica trató de explicarle pero fue demasiado tarde, un duelo entre ojos azules y celestes se desato frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el moreno a un chica alto, de ojos color cielo y un castaño y largo cabello atado en una coleta.

-¿Quién eres tú, idiota? – el chico tomó una postura desafiante metiendo sus manos en el pantalón deportivo negro que portaba.


	7. Chapter 7

El ambiente cada vez se volvía mas tenso, Kagome sentía como las palpitaciones de su corazón se desbordaban y no paraba de mirar a ambos chicos.

El chico de larga trenza estaba realmente molesto, pero lo oculto bajo su máscara de superioridad y sonrió con sarcasmo – Soy Bankotsu – habló firme y reforzó su agarre sobre la azabache -, el novio de Kagome – declaró seguro.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aun que un cosquilleo placentero se apodero de su estomago, el cual se detuvo de golpe al toparse con la furiosa mirada celeste del chico frente a ella.

-¿Novio? – cuestionó el chico de coleta.

-¿Acaso tienes problemas para oír? – ironizó Bankotsu – Ahora dime, ¿quién demonios eres tú? y ¿por qué llamas con tanta confianza a MI NOVIA? – recalcó las últimas dos palabras.

El joven de coleta casi lo asesino con la mirada – Soy Kouga Misashi y soy una amigo de Kagome.

-Eras – corrigió el moreno.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó confuso Kouga.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos frustrado – Realmente es desesperante hablar con un idiota – sonrió de medio lado.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, cretino? – se indignó el ojiceleste -. Aquí el único idiota eres tú – lo señaló con el dedo - ¿Cómo te atreves a estar al lado de Kagome luego de hacerla sufrir tanto?

Bankotsu miró a la azabache que agacho la mirada al recordar la noche anterior, había pasado la noche descargando su frustración con Kouga, contándole todo sobre el moreno.

El chico de trenza supuso lo ocurrido y sonrió volviendo a mirar al enojado muchacho – Solo fueron problemas de comunicación que obviamente – acercó aun mas a la chica hacia su cuerpo -, ya están solucionados.

Kouga no soportó la escena y se acercó desafiante al moreno, a lo cual Bankotsu movió hacia su espalda a la chica protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡Kouga! – llamó alterada Kagome -, puedo explicarlo – ofreció tratando de salir de su refugio.

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar con él – hablo tranquilamente Bankotsu mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su pantalones -. Espérame es el auto Kag – se las ofreció sin despegan la mirada del ojiceleste.

-Pero Bankotsu yo tengo…

-Que esperar en el auto – habló él cortante -, por favor – suavizó su voz y la miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella tomó las llaves y le devolvió el gesto.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado – en un descuido, Kouga tomó fuertemente del brazo a la azabache y la tiró hacia él –, me explicaras ahora mismo a qué demonios estás jugando.

-¡Me haces daño Kouga! – gritó ella de dolor.

Bankotsu perdió toda calma y soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara del chico, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo – Ve al auto, Kag – le dio una caricia en el rostro y besó su frente.

La chica tomó su dolido brazo y asintió con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor.

Cuando se alejó, Kouga ya estaba de piel listo para atacar al moreno.

Bankotsu se giró en dirección a él y lo arrastro del cuello hacia el callejón junto a ellos, azotándolo fuertemente contra la pared – Si te vuelve a acercar a ella, te matare – los ojos del moreno eras fríos y amenazantes.

-Eres un idiota, ella ya fue mía – aseguró Kouga.

El moreno alzó una ceja y soltó una áspera carcajada – Eso es mentira – su rostro se volvió nuevamente serio -, pero si fuese verdad, recuérdalo por el resto de tu vida porque será la última vez que la veas – soltó un descomunal golpe en la boca del estomago del chico y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Mal-maldito – balbuceó Kouga.

-No lo olvides nunca – sonrió por última vez con suficiencia y salió del callejón en dirección a su auto, en donde lo esperaba la chica.

Cuando subió al vehículo, miró a la azabache y le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que paso? – preguntó ella angustiada, pero él no dijo nada y solo le dio contacto al auto -. Bankotsu, dime.

Él lo meditó unos minutos y volteó a verla – ¿Te acostaste con él? – pregunto sin alterar su rostro pero furioso en su interior, sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada pero aun así no soportaba la idea.

La azabache lo miró sorprendida - ¿Crees que soy de esa clase de chicas? – preguntó ofendida, aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No lo sé, ilumíname – soltó molesto el moreno.

Kagome jadeó – Es increíble – miró por el parabrisas la calle y negó con su cabeza -, no me conoces y si crees que me acuesto con cualquiera estas muy equivocado.

-Te acostaste conmigo – dijo sin pensar Bankotsu y cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose en el acto por la estupidez dicha – Kag…

-¡Vete al diablo! – gritó ella y salió del auto.

El moreno dio un fuerte golpe en el volante y salió del vehículo en busca de la muchacha pero se congelo al ver como ella lo miraba desde la puerta abierta de un taxi, el rostro de Kagome estaba totalmente rojo y lagrimas caían por su mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Kagome! – gritó él tratando de pararla, pero ella se monto en el taxi y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

Bankotsu subió a su auto y masajeó el puente de su nariz frustrado, como era posible arruinar todo en tan pocos minutos. Paso largos minutos en su vehículo buscando la solución para la estupidez que cometió y llego solo a la conclusión de que debía disculparse y busca a la chica.

Sacó su móvil apagado de su bolsillo y lo devolvió a la vida, topándose con una cantidad exagerada de llamaras de su madre – Demonios – se recriminó y devolvió la llamada.

-H-hijo… - la voz quebrada de su madre le helo la sangre.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó con cautela.

-T-tu padre está en el hospital – alcanzó a decir la mujer antes de romper en llanto.

El moreno cerró los ojos con dolor – Voy en camino – cortó la llamada y miro por el retrovisor _"Lo siento, Kag"_ se lamentó por última vez y se fue directo al hospital.

-o-

Kagome apenas subió al taxi llamo a Sango, quien le contó sobre la situación de su _suegro_ por lo cual ignoró su pena y se dirigió al hospital.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera se encontró con su familia y la de Bankotsu - ¿Está bien? – preguntó a la masa.

-Sí, hija – respondió Nahomi acercándose -, solo tuvo una baja de presión, aun que – miró a Tomori que aun lloraba -, nos preocupo bastante.

La azabache miro a su madre y suspiro, dejando salir la preocupación y angustia pero también salió su pena – E-eso es ge-genial – tartamudeó y cayó de rodillas al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

-Kagome – su hermana se acercó preocupada -, tranquila, ya está bien – consoló acariciando la cabeza de la azabache que no paraba de llorar.

Tomori y Nahomi se miraron preocupadas, es verdad que la situación era preocupante pero ya estaba todo en calma – Kagome – llamo Nahomi a su hija - ¿Qué pasa?

La azabache la miró con la cara llena de pena – Ya no lo soporto, mamá – se lanzó a los brazos de Sango.

La castaña supuso que los sentimientos de su hermana eran un lio, así que sonrió y miró a su madre – Probablemente sea una discusión de pareja – dijo restándole importancia.

-Estúpido hijo – soltó Tomori molesta y se agachó para acariciar la oculta cabeza de Kagome -. Tranquila pequeña, él se dará cuenta de que esa mujer no vale la pena – dijo con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Qué mujer? – preguntó Shun alzando una ceja curioso.

Tomori sabía que ventilar la intimidad de su hijo no estaba bien y menos delante de toda la familia, además lo había llamado segundos antes de que llegara la chica por lo que era cosa de minutos para que llegara al lugar pero ver a Kagome destrozada, hizo que se olvidara de las consecuencias – Bankotsu está engañando a Kagome – declaró mirando a Nahomi a los ojos.

La madre de la azabache cubrió su boca y miró sorprendida a Shun – No puede ser.

Kagome al escuchar la conversación levantó su cabeza, ya era momento de decir la verdad, tragó con pesar su pena y limpio sus ojos – eso no es…

-Mamá – se escuchó la voz del moreno y todos giraron a ver como se acercaba al grupo -, ¿Cómo esta papá? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

Tomori se acerco a él – Esta bien, solo fue una baja de presión – respondió sin expresión.

Bankotsu dejo salir el aire aliviado y su vista viajó instintivamente a la azabache que aun se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo - ¿Kag? – dijo confuso y trató de acercarse a ella pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo - ¿qué haces? – pregunto molesto.

La mujer tomó aire y le sonrió – Estúpido hijo – habló firme y soltó una sonora cachetada en la mejilla del moreno mientras todos miraron sorprendidos la escena -. Te dije que no la hicieras sufrir y mira lo que pasa – regañó ella con enfado.

La azabache se levantó para tratar de aclarar la situación, ya que si estaba dañada pero por la desconfianza del chico no por la supuesta infidelidad.

-Yo la amo – dijo firme Bankotsu mirando a toda su familia -, sé que me equivoque – miró ahora a Kagome -, soy un idiota pero no quiero seguir siéndolo – se acercó a ella y tomó su enrojecido rostro -, al menos no contigo preciosa – sonrió de lado y limpió las finas lagrimas que comenzaron a caer de los achocolatados ojos -. Lo siento, realmente lo siento – juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos, no quería perder a la azabache.

-Idiota – dijo la chica cubriendo su rostro -, eres un idiota Bankotsu – se lanzó al pecho del chico y lo abrazo dejando salir todas sus emociones, ya lo había perdonado y no quería dejarlo ir.

El moreno sonrió satisfecho por lograr arreglar la situación y estrecho el delicado cuerpo de la chica junto a él, alzó la vista y rodó los ojos al encontrarse con la ridícula escena de sus familias llorando y abrazándose por la reconciliación – Mira – le dijo a la chica para que no se perdiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kagome limpió sus ojos y sonrió – Hay que aclarar las cosas – miro ahora la moreno -, ellos creen que me fuiste infiel – informó.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada – Creo que es menos complicado de explicar que lo real, dejemos que crean eso – se encogió de hombros, tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó con demanda.

La azabache solo se dejo llevar hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención – Me pueden explicar ¿qué es esto? – Bankotsu y Kagome voltearon a ver a Ryoma que miraba sorprendido como todos lloraban y se abrazaban -, ¿saben que aun vivo, verdad? – preguntó confuso y divertido.

Ambos chicos se miraron y rieron por la situación, finalmente todo se había solucionado.

-o-

-2 años después-

-o-

-Miroku – llamó Sango casi corriendo por el pasillo -, ¿quieres darte prisa?

El chico de pequeña coleta rodó los ojos y sonrío por la impaciencia de su mujer – Si, si.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación 102 del hospital entraron sin golpear y ambos quedaron embobados con un par de ojitos color mar intenso.

-Oh por dios – soltó Sango -, es precioso – se acercó a su hermana que permanecía acostada en una confortable cama cargando a un pequeño bebe.

-Tranquila, Sango – llamó la atención Miroku que se acercó a abrazar a Bankotsu, el cual miraba orgulloso a su mujer -. Te felicito, papi – se burló Miroku.

-Muy gracioso – dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

Kagome le entregó el bebe a Sango y su vida esos últimos dos años pasó frente a sus ojos, había dejado su vida para establecerse en Fukuoka con Bankotsu, él se encargaba de la tienda de su padre y ella seguía mandando sus escritos a la capital, tenía una casita cerca de la de sus padre, también se habían casado pocos meses luego del incidente en el hospital, su vida era lo que siempre había soñado y ahora mas con su pequeño junto a ellos, pero…

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera – Buenos días, señora Kagome – saludó alegremente a la azabache y dio una leve inclinación al resto de las personas – El pequeño ya cumplió tres días de vida, por lo que vengo a recoger el registro de inscripción – informó.

-Claro – dijo la azabache y miró al moreno.

Bankotsu sacó el formulario de su maletín y se lo extendió a la enfermera, ella lo analizó detalladamente y sonrío – Esta todo es orden, dentro de unos minutos vendrá el doctor a darla de alta a usted y al pequeño Ryoma – sonrió mirando al bebe y se retiró.

-Ryoma… - susurró Sango soltando finas lágrimas al recordar al fallecido padre de Bankotsu.

El moreno tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su ahora cuñada y lo acercó a su mujer – Gracias, Kag – besó la frente de la chica y abrazó a sus dos grandes tesoros.

Así como el ciclo de la vida sigue, un Ryoma dejó este mundo pero otro llego para dar amor y alegría.

Fin.


End file.
